LUKSEMBURG 2008 03
=Luksemburg 2008 03= 29 marca 2008, wystawa międzynarodowa (CACIB) Landseery - brak danych Nowofundlandy Psy Sędzia: Peter van Moontfoort Klasa młodzieży - czarne 1. Qashiwa's CASINO ROYAL AT NEWETTA - doskonała, Mł. Ch. LUX 2. cameron of happy dream valley v 2 res.lux jk 3. king lennox von der bernde Rüden Championklasse schwarz ch. skipper's emperior king of helluland V 1 CAC l Rassebester Winner FCI Grupe 2 ch. bud junior v 2 res. cac l ch. twillin gate king of helluland v 3 ch. josh parming von schönbühl V 4 ch. aaron from tibo's rascala v ch. amish du jardin de L'ours v ch. daniel for shadow's eternity v ch. good as gold anmalamual del basaburua v ch. olivier bommel van de berenstal v ch. rose wanted vol sans escale a cayuga v ch. thickish newfoundland keeper of freedom v ch. threepond's stroke of luck v ch. ugly bugly des oursons de vent v Ch. newetta's undercover agent fehlt Rüden Zwischenklasse schwarz björnebanden's thad jones v 1 cac l blodwen-newfy du pas de mer v 2 res. cac feel good at b.c. for shadow's eternity V 3 BILLY BOATSWAIN DE LA BAIE BLANCHE V 4 BIRSAY OF ORKNEY OF CHILD OF BRICE sg FROM CORDIA CREEK FLETCHER sg INARY IRON VOM ROSENDAHL sg ELTON JOHN VOM ST: LORZENZ STROM G DYNAMIC FORCE TOUCHDOWN fehlt Rüden Offene Klasse schwarz OTELLO-DAKO VAN TIROCA V 1 CAC l CONQUEROR PATCH OF HEAVEN VON PETERREUTH V 2 res. CAC l VERCORDIA'S FLORIAN V 3 ENJY DE LA MARE AUX JONCS V 4 andrew new black bear familly's v jonas vom weinsberger tal v ADAGIO DE LA TERRE AUX LOUPE sg AIDAN FROM TIBO'S RASCALS sg buddies for ever excalibur sg v'lalokydor des flote de viaux ru sg volckan fehlt Rüden Jugendklasse braun navasha's choctaw takodah v 1 nandobears cukoc sg 2 jamiro to vom aichemer berg sg 3 dante vom ermstal sg 4 cheridandu val des mesanges moires sg keykoo vom rosendahl sg newfgarden's one of butlers miracle sg Rüden Championklasse braun ch. mio bär vom rodebachtal v 1 cac l Rüden Zwischenklasse braun bright hope matise de I'etoile de cyrice v 1 cac l newetta's hamlet from a jumpingjack sg 2 louis armstrong vom butzensee sg 3 aragorn vom holtberg gut 4 Rüden Offene Klasse braun orongo-simba van tiroca v 1 berryllium des flots du vieux ru v 2 romanow van de berenstal v 3 maintickle redadaifal v 4 ohle bär vom riforberg v den brune bamsebjörn v.d. waterkant v poemba van het knosselbos v whinner of the weeping willow sg Rüden babyklasse weiss-schwarz arnold schwarzenegger bär vom gelderland fehlt Rüden Jugendklasse weiss-schwarz cachorro de mio suedos des oursons du vent v 1 Rüden Championklasse weiss-schwarz ch. thickish newfoundland neck or nothing v 1 ch. a brooklin beer de I'iliade et L'odysee v 2 Rüden ZwischenKlasse weiss-schwarz threepond's did it my way sg 1 Rüden Offene Klasse weiss-schwarz raphael of the weeping willow v 1 rose' wanted acadian frech it will speak v 2 alright now baby newfy du pas de mer v 3 neverrins cougar steps v 4 belle isle's newfs love is strong v arobase pont com des oursons du vent sg vladimir joe of te weeping willow sg belle isle's newfs i am satisfaction fehlt Suki Sędzia: Libuse Ubrova Klasa Baby - czarne 1. CHANCE OF LIFETIME des Oursons du Vent - wybitnie obiecuj`aca 2. comme elle vient des oursons du vent vv 2 hündinnen puppyklasse schwarz choopy class new black bear family's vv 1 cali new black bear family's vv 2 guanita akira kaya von asbjern vv 3 hündinnen Jugendklasse schwarz thickish newfoundland xmas berry v 1 cheyenne dakota bär v.belmer berg v 2 bess v 3 nandobears rose for anny v 4 zsa zsa gabor bär vom gelderland v call me chablis de I'etiole de cyrice sg justy-princess vom rosendahl sg navaisha's choctaw aranka sg ursinus velutus Il a modras sg Klasa championów schwarz ch. first impression del basaburua v 1 cac l ch. umpa lumpa des oursons du vent v 2 res. cac l ch. vouathou bal new black bear family'S v 3 ch. FRÖYA VOM FELSBACHTAL V 4 ch. DARBYDALE's zoo two v ch. geminorum husanelna v ch. nofretete bär vom gelderland v ch. scara strefa sgagala v ch. aruna roody von der rudelsburg sg ch. milena victoria della casa del orso sg ch. black nos dance amo aislinn alice Klasa pośrednia schwarz july von der ruhraue v 1 cac l toad hall o happy day v 2 res. cac l MADAME BUTTERFLY PARMING VON SCHÖNBÜHL V 3 CASTANEWFS MAKE MINE CHOCOLATE V 4 BELLE ISLE'S NEWFS ANGIE V BLU MARINA DES SENTIERA NORMANDA V NEWF MERMAID FLY V FAPIE DE ZANDVIJVAR sg ISIS VICTORIA VOM ROSENDAHL SEHR GUT URSULAS WELCOM HOME Klasa otwarta - czarne 1. SKIPPER'S King of Helluland - doskonała, CAC 2. Ushuaia IN MY MIND - doskonała, resCAC 3. Navaisha's APACHE ONIKEH - doskonała 4. BELAICAP de Child of Brice - doskonała *BEAU van't Hunsedal - doskonała *Black Nose DACER BAYLUNA - doskonała *BUBA van de Turfhooeve - doskonała *Newetta's X-AMPEL OF HOPE - doskonała **A LADY FOR BUDDY of Happy Dream Valley - bardzo dobra **PEBBLE Promise of Gold - bardzo dobra **UMBRIAGA GNA Kudłaty Diabeł - bardzo dobra Klasa młodzieży braun cookie little think des flots du vieux ru v 1 navashika choctaw brown ryad girl v 2 hündinnen veteranenklasse braun aisha bär von yamagima v 1 hündinnen Championklasse braun ch. navaisha's apache nakeumi v 1 cac l hündinnen Zwischenklasse braun fuju sjen danai von asbjörn v 1 cac l newetta's hillary hopeful an drown v 2 res. CAC l kimberly vom allgäuer bär biscaya de la colline du galenberg hündinnen Offene Klasse braun be the apple of my eye des flots du vieux ru v 1 newf mermaid forever v 2 newfgarden's new nougat chic v 3 boemba jelängerjelieber v 4 sweet riverdace danger affair v milva von aiching sg estes van ulvawatri hündinnen babyklasse weiss-schwarz carte blache vv 1 hündinnen Jugendklasse weiss-schwarz thickish newfoundland a last of oxygen v 1 miss-elli vom allgäuer bär fehlt hündinnen Championklasse weiss-schwarz ch. zig zag for thickish faundland v 1 cac l ch. chatkantarra nenya v 2 res. cac l ch. ursula's three waves fehlt ch. willow bear ashkelon fehlt hündinnen - ZwischenKlasse weiss-schwarz bring me gold de I'iliade et i'odyssee v 1 bianca du puy de vendagra v 2 marge parming von schönbühl sg hündinnen Offene Klasse weiß-schwarz northsbore de i'iliade et i'odyssee v 1 CAC l newf mermaid dreamka v 2 res-cac l willow bear ashkelon v 3 treepond's remember belle v 4